


Breaking Down Walls

by t3f3r



Category: Neopets
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, F/F, Secret Crush, alcohol mention, small threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: After a rough game against Mystery Island, team Shenkuu decides to take a break before their upcoming game against team Kreludor. Mirsha Grelinek, the team’s captain, breaks out of her normal nightly habits to have a drink with her team. When she encounters team Kreludor’s captain, Derlyn Fonnet, the two share some slight conflict against each other, before finally settling down with a bet. If one team wins, they will have the honors of proving the losers wrong from their words. If the other team wins, then the losers will have to make up with good sportsmanship… 
And a dinner date. May the best team win!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrassMower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Debris of My Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811426) by [GrassMower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/pseuds/GrassMower). 



> I decided to write out a little fic with Derlyn and Mirsha because it’s been literally a whole year since I wrote about these two. Also, I was inspired by reading GrassMower's amazing fic 'Debris of My Defense', so I just had to type something up. 
> 
> Now this was probably before the two have decided to become girlfriends, but don’t worry, i’ll try to make more fics of these two in the future (because I love them so much). But for now, enjoy this piece!
> 
> I added some Xana x Timu flash in the fic, because I love them too!♥♥

_‘We came so close.’_

To the young captain of team Shenkuu, the lost today in the Altador cup wasn’t as bad as she had thought. Going up against Mystery Island was always tough, and her team came so close as to defeating them. Unfortunately team Shenkuu lost against Mystery Island 8 to 10. Of course this lost still didn’t stop the young Gnorbu and her teammates to congratulate the winners. She was brought up to always show good sportsmanship, through the best or worst. She made sure to even teach that to her own team as well.

Besides, she knew in her heart that her team will win tomorrow’s game for sure.

It’s not a surprise that after every game, Mirsha would head into her own room to preform her nightly routine. It all begins with her changing out of her worn clothes, next it eases her to have a nice relaxing bath, after wards she would put on her nightgown, which leads her to have a quick cup of green ginseng tea and meditate for one to two hours, before planning out a new field strategy, until finally at 10 o'clock pm she heads to bed.

Mirsha has done the same routine for the past few years since she’s been team captain of Shenkuu. It’s helped her remain focused, calm, and sharp for the next upcoming game. She’s had a very similar schedule, when she works as a guard in the Lunar Temple. Though her schedule mostly focuses on training and meditation before the next day.

After the game against Mystery Island, Mirsha and the team headed inside their hotel room, having everyone to go into their own rooms. As soon as her bag was set aside on the floor, the brown Gnorbu felt her brain shut down and her feet beginning to take clockwork steps into her normal routine. She started with taking off her used and abused jersey, before filling up her bathtub with warm water, before getting in to enjoy a relaxing 15 minute soak. After her soak, she carefully got up and began to dry herself off with a towel before lazily walking across the room to put on her favorite nightgown. As soon as she had gotten her thin nightgown on, she heard a knock at the door.

She froze in place, as if her mental thoughts began to wake her up from her nightly routine. The knocking on the door occurred a second time, finally pulling her out from her unconsciousness. Mirsha placed the towel she used to dry herself around her neck, before she opened the door to see who had disrupted her. Not to her surprise there stood two of her teammates, Timu and Xana DiLanche.

“O-Oh! Captain!” The pink Lupe gasped as she nearly jumped out of her skin from Mirsha’s presence. “S-sorry for interrupting you after your bath-”

“It’s fine Timu,” Mirsha replied with a gentle smile. “And I told you before to call me Mirsha when we’re not on the field. We are friends, no?”

“Ye-yes of course Mirhsa.” Timu stammered with a low bow. Xana rolled her eyes and nudged the anxious Lupess’ arm reassuringly.

“So, are you going to ask her?”

“M-me? I thought you would-”

“Ask me what, exactly?” Mirsha interrupted as she leaned on the door’s frame with curiosity.

“Timu and I thought you would like to come with us to the nearest hangout spot to relax a bit.” The Lutari replied as she pinched Timu’s cheek lightly. Causing the Lupess to stick her tongue out at her like an upset child. “Timu said that you might be busy or whatever, but I thought it would be nice to ask you anyway-”

“ ' _Hangout’_? As in to go out drinking?”

“Yup!”

“This late at night?”

“Well, that’s what the time is right now-”

“So you want us to go out drinking, at night, before our next game?” Mirsha questioned, crossing her arms. “And how would we be suppose to go against Kreludor tomorrow if we’re all tipsy? You two know that we need to be in perfect shape.”. She didn’t mean to, but Mirsha could tell that the strict authority in her tone was slowly becoming present while she questioned her two teammates. Timu turned her head away to avoid her eyes from her as Xana pouted childishly and clasp her hands together.

“Puuhhleaaase Mirsha~ Timu said that she didn’t want to go without me- And I didn’t want only me and Timu to be the only females to go. Plus Antola and Larcy already left  cause they said they’ll meet us there- And I already told them that you were going before they left- And I don’t want Larcy to tell me how wrong I was because he get’s so annoying with the 'Oh I know you didn’t ask her’ and junk. So can you come? Please please please?” Xana whined.

Mirsha couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she heard the Lutari plead to her.

Not because she wasn’t use to someone doing so to her, but because her teammate reminded her of a small child. Well most of her teammates seemed to remind her of children, but this could be because she is the second oldest in the team. The first oldest being Larcy who is only 35, and then herself who’s only 32. Aside from age though, Mirsha couldn’t help but be surprised when she learned that Larcy and Antola had already left to go out drinking. Normally Antola wouldn’t be the one to go out drinking, at all.

The captain took in a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose to think about the offer. She could guess that having a time limit for her team could help keep them from drinking too much, as well as keep them refreshed for tomorrows game. She also knew that her team  work so hard for the past week, playing against various teams in the cup, with wins and loses too. So it wouldn’t hurt if they could have a small break before their next game. Right?

“Alright,” Mirsha took her hand off her face and smiled at the two before her. “I’ll go. But we’re only staying there for one hour. Are we clear?”

* * *

 

The place didn’t seem crowded from the outside, but on the inside the whoe building seemed to be packed. When Mirsha, Timu and Xana walked in they saw Antola and Larcy already at a table. The three sat down and then ordered their drinks when a lovely server stopped by. Timu and Mirsha both got an Altadorian nectar while Xana went with a mudslide for herself. While the team was together, Mirsha decided that she could explain her teams strategy for tomorrow’s game, which her team agreed to. As soon as the discussion was over however, Antola quickly got up from his seat and proceeded to run onto the dance floor because ' _his jam was on_ ’.

Xana chuckled at Antola’s abrupt leave, but Larcy just rolled his eyes and followed close behind him to make sure he wouldn’t get into any trouble. Mirsha, Xana and Timu remained at the table for a bit to talk about some gossip before Xana asked Timu for a dance. Timu stuttered a simple _'yes_ ’ before Xana began to drag her off on to the dance floor, having Mirsha call out to her about their time schedule just to make sure.

Finally Mirsha was all alone at the table.

Which she didn’t mind of course. She decided that she could keep some inner peace and zen to herself while her team enjoyed their night before their busy game. Mirsha simply enjoyed herself by taking small sips of her fruity drink while watching over the patrons in the building. Seeing some were just strangers having a good time, and others were fans that she could recognized from the Altador cup stadium during a few games. She was actually glad that she decided to wear her warrior armor to the establishment so none of the fans in the building could recognize her.

Just as she continued to look over the people in the room, she felt a chill go down her spine. She knew she was being watched. But by who? She decided to peek over her shoulder to quickly glance over towards where she believed the gaze was coming from.

In return she saw a pair of brown eyes look directly at her.

The eyes belonged to a young purple Gnorbu just on the other side of the room, actually it belonged to Kreludor’s own team captain.

Derlyn Fonnet.

The other captain seemed to be dressed more casually than herself. Her long orange hair was still pulled back in a loose uni-tail, but instead of her usual Kreludor jersey she wore a tank top which seemed to bear the same resemblance to the team’s  logo, but written in an unknown language. Perhaps it was the Kreludor language, since it was unknown to her?

Soon Mirsha’s eyes got back to Derlyn’s. The two gazed at each other for a moment, the atmosphere around them seemed to have drown out loud sounds from the music and the people. Making it seem like they were the only ones in the room.

Of course Mirsha was the first one to break off the contact when she turned her head back to stare at the drink she held. She intentionally broke off her contact with the captain. Not only because she didn’t know what the woman’s intention were, but also because she could just feel her neck stiffen while they stared at each other. She glanced at her drink, swirling the small remaining ice cubes with a few strokes of her wrist.

She wouldn’t mind company now. Not at all.

So why was she becoming stiff when she felt a presence coming close to her?

Maybe it was just her instincts kicking in. The many years of being a warrior at the Lunar Palace has made her more aware that someone was coming close, and she was always told to have her guard up at all times.

Or maybe. It was because she already knew who was coming up to her.

Mirsha didn’t move a single muscle when a hand slammed down on the table next to her. She continued to pretend that her drink was more interesting that the person’s presence. Even though she was watching the mysterious person through the reflection of the cold liquid in her glass.

“Derlyn Fonnet.”

“Grelinek.” The young Gnorbu replied.

Mirsha continued to stare at the reflection, awaiting the other female’s next move. She saw her stand perfectly still, as if waiting for a reaction to come from her. _'Was she expecting something else?_ ’ she thought to herself. It was then that she noticed Derlyn was now glancing down at her drink as well, directly looking at her as if to say that she knew she was secretly watching her. Mirsha used this opportunity to turn her gaze from the drink, and up to the Kreludor captain, pretending to be oblivious to the whole ordeal.

“If you’re trying to scare me then you’re doing a horrible job.” Mirsha told her politely as she gave her a soft smile, seeing the other captain’s face still stern and expressionless. She rolled her eyes playfully as she swirled the ice cubes in her glass once more with lazy flicks of her wrists. “I’ll only give you a 6 out of 10 for effort-”

“Let me try a different approach then,” Delryn broke in. The Kreludor captain sat down next to her, putting an arm on the couch just behind her head as she faced her. “My team has nothing but wins this past week. We defeated Darigan, Mystery Island, and now Haunted Woods. So there’s no way that we’ll be able to lose against you tomorrow, Grelinek.” she warned.

Mirsha shrugged gently as she took another sip from her drink. This girl thought that she could actually scare her? How cute.

“My my, that was certainly much more better than your first attempt. I think I’ll give your determination an 8 out of 10 this time.” she chuckled, moving a strand of brown hair away from her face before she looked at the captain straight in the eyes. “Fortunately I don’t need a crystal ball to tell you that my team and I will defeat team Kreludor tomorrow, my dear. That’s just how statistics work.”

She wasn’t wrong. Mirsha could count every single win she and her team would have against Kreludor. While her team would win against Kreludor, both teams would congratulate each other for a good game. Except Derlyn, who would be seen moving away from the players before anyone has the chance to reach her. She thought perhaps the other female wasn’t the type to display good sportsmanship when her team loses, not like her other teammates.

Of course Mirsha couldn’t help but tease the other captain a bit. She thought that she might as well have a little bit of fun with her while she’s here.  Before Mirsha went to take another sip from her drink, the other captain grabbed it from her hand. It was a stern gesture, but she saw Derlyn take a sip from the cup as if to taste what she had ordered. After her sip, Derlyn inspected the cup a bit more before handing it back to her.

“Altadorian Nectar? A light drink if you don’t exceed more than three cups.” Derlyn remarked. Mirsha kept the smile on her face as she grabbed onto the glass.

“I watch what I drink before an upcoming game, dear.” she admitted, “But my statement still stands, your team isn’t going to be victorious in tomorrow’s match-”

“Wanna bet?” Mirsha blinked in shock from the captain’s statement. Before she even had the time to answer, Derlyn put her arm on the table to get close to Mirsha’s face, their noses barely touching each others. “I bet that when my team wins tomorrow, you and your team will admit to how wrong you guys were for thinking that you can beat us.” Derlyn hissed.

Mirsha raised a brow at the other Gnorbu, her smile still glowing on her face.

“Fine, but when my team wins, you and your team will have to congratulate us for a nice game. And-” she got even closer to the captain as she replied in a hushed voice, “You will have no choice but to take me out for dinner too.”

Derlyn’s eyes widen a bit from her statement, but the captain quickly replaced her shocked face with a stern glare.

“What?”

“I heard from someone on your team that you had an eye for me, not that I personally mind. I think it’s rather cute actually. But I thought that perhaps you would like to get to know me more by going out to dinner.” She paused for a moment to let Derlyn gather some of her thoughts before she remembered the details for her visit. “Oh! Since this is a bet, you’ll have to pay for dinner.” she noted.

Since Derlyn’s face was still cold and stern, Mirsha could only guess what could be going on through the captain’s mind at that very moment. Confusion, anger, and possibly embarrassment too. This was all just her own intuition, but guessing from how long and quiet the captain was, she was probably right. Finally after a few moments of hesitation, the captain replied with a soft ' _Fine_ ’. Derlyn tried to get up from the couch, but before she could Mirsha placed a quick reassuring kiss to her shoulder, causing the captain to freeze in her spot and look down at her.

“I look forward to tomorrow’s game Derlyn. May the best team win,” She replied. The captain only glanced at her, looking over her for what seems to be 2 whole seconds before she nodded and turned her back towards her.

“Yeah, may the best team win.” she mumbled before she disappeared through the patrons on the dance floor.

Mirsha couldn’t help but ease the smile on her face into a small frown, sighing softly to herself. This was the first time that the other captain hasn’t tried to make a scene out in the public’s eye. In her honest opinion, Mirsha could tell that Derlyn was in shock because she never expected the kiss from her. Even if her face seemed expressionless and cold, Mirsha can already read people just like her. She also wasn’t lying to the young captain when she said she felt honored for her affections. She felt flattered, happy even, to actually have the other woman respect her in such a matter. Even if she did hide it under her facade. In her standpoint, Mirsha believed that she can even see a piece of her in the other captain as well.

And yet somehow… This was the first time that Mirsha didn’t want Derlyn to leave.

This was the first time that she felt so empty, by simply being alone.

* * *

The young captain hissed under her breath as soon as she got back to her table across the dance floor. Her drink, now completely warm, was the least bit of interest on her mind. Derlyn thought back on the warrior’s words and actions. The bet that the two had made together, and the way the other female was evaluating her.  She didn’t need to guess that the woman was testing her. She knew, she was a Kreludor soldier after all. She could already tell that the woman had tested her limits, even as to go far as just to tease her. Despite the threats that she made against her.

But, this was exactly why Derlyn loved her for Fyora’s sake.

She couldn’t tell if it was because she had looked up to Mirsha, or because she can just see a piece of herself within her. But the young team captain couldn’t help but be awestruck whenever she sees her, or even come in contact with her. It has come to the point in which Mirsha has begun to see past Derlyn’s cold expression, witnessing her true colors underneath. She can’t tell if she should be worried, or impressed.

Derlyn used her free hand to grab at her shoulder, the same shoulder that the Shenkuu captain kissed before she was left alone. It was odd for her to still feel the 'ghost sensation’ on her bare shoulder, to feel as if the kiss Mirsha left behind was still present on her skin. She didn’t know why but, she was starting to like it.

No. She was starting to love it.  

Derlyn swore under her breath, taking a sip of her lukewarm liquor as she absentmindedly looked across the dance floor,  watching the warrior sitting alone at the table. There were many emotions that began to run through Derlyn’s head. But only one thought stood out from the rest.

When she finds out which player talked to Mirsha about her feelings, she’s going to make sure to give them extra laps around the stadium until their legs fall off.

**[To be continued…?]**


End file.
